Cups and other devices for the protection of the male groin region are well known and extensively utilized, particularly for protection during athletic competition. Generally, these devices are limited to the "jockstrap" or athletic supporter, which is an elastic-fabric garment used to support the male genitals, and to the "cup", which is a rigid cup-like enclosure normally positioned within a pouch of a specially designed jockstrap type of athletic supporter, and is intended to physically shield the genitals from physical impact. Such cups normally define a cavity area which is designed to encase the male genitals, and a resilient rubber covered edge portion surrounding the cavity, intended to fit against the abdomen around the genitals, which transfers any impact forces on the cup to the abdomen. While the use of an athletic supporter or jockstrap alone may be adequate protection for some athletic activities, such as swimming, field and track events and other non-contact sports, it is most common to wear a cup during athletic activities such as football, hockey, rugby, soccer, and other such contact sports activities to protect the male genitals from injury as the result of inadvertent physical blows to the groin region.
It is well recognized that women as well as young girls are progressively getting more and more involved in athletic competition, which includes even contact athletics, not only as a result of all-female teams, leagues, etc., but females are even participating in what had previously been considered all-male athletics, such as a school's regular varsity football team and other contact athletics. In addition to team athletics, an increasing number of women and girls are taking-up the martial arts, if not for the enjoyment of the athletic competition, then at least for the purpose of learning the art of self protection.
While the female genital region is significantly different from that of a male, significant injury can nevertheless, result from an unintended physical blow to the female genital area. Yet, there are no protective cups or other devices commercially available for protecting female athletes. While a female athlete may choose to utilize and wear a male protective cup during athletic competition, the physical differences between male and female genitals and surrounding anatomy, will render the cup less than ideal in that it will not provide the optimum protection desired, will not normally stay properly positioned where desired, and will generally not be comfortable to a female wearer.